


Stock Up

by lumifuer



Series: Christmas Collection [2]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: And Failing, Christmas, F/M, Fluff, Negan trying to be a knight in shinning armour, plussize!reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:33:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21749656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lumifuer/pseuds/lumifuer
Summary: The reader worked her way up in the Saviors’ ranks but some of Negan’s men still have doubts about her skills.
Relationships: Negan (Walking Dead)/Original Character(s), Negan (Walking Dead)/Original Female Character(s), Negan (Walking Dead)/You, Negan/You, Negan/oc, Negan/reader
Series: Christmas Collection [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1563241
Comments: 3
Kudos: 42





	Stock Up

You’ve been with the Saviors for roughly a few months, but you quickly worked your way up in their ranks. It was because you’ve spent the first years of the apocalypse on your own, carefully planning your next moves and balancing risks and rewards. Joining Negan’s group allowed you to use those newly acquired skills to grant yourself a place within their inner circle and use all the privileges that came with it. And the man himself appreciated your help. That, and your presence alone.

But not everyone was as cheery about it.

Since you’ve been appointed the one responsible for planning raids and rationing supplies, a few of Negan’s men started to look at you differently. You would notice a glimpse of distrust or blatant hostility in their eyes, but you couldn’t care less - as long as the job got done. But everything changed once the temperature dropped and you started to feel winter’s chilling breath on your neck.

When Negan called a meeting to discuss the group’s next step, he couldn’t have been more impressed by you.

“Well, I’ll be damned if that’s not the first time we can spend winter with our feet on the table. We’ve got all sorts of food in the pantry,” he exclaimed, putting you in the spotlight. You smiled softly, feeling the pride overcoming your body. You’d be lying if you tried to deny the connection between Negan and yourself. He was showing his interest in you from day one, and despite your best efforts, the Saviors’ leader grew on you eventually.

“I know we’re all stocked up,” you began, coming up to the map lying on the table and placing your finger on it, “but I’d like to request one more trip before the snow falls.”

“Go on,” Negan nodded, licking his lips.

“It’s a small shop. Not too far from here. It holds a lot of canned food in the basement. We could grab something extra, just in case.”

A loud scoff could be heard from the opposite side of the room. You didn’t have to look up at the person to know its source.

“Any problems with that?” you inquired.

“Why don’t we just sit on our asses instead of risking another raid?”

“The risk is low compared to the price. I can check it myself first and make sure no one discovered the stash.”

“It’s pointless. We could grab something for your extra Christmas dinner or something from the Kingdom or –”

“They won’t be able to produce enough. And there’s not much use of them if they starve,” you shrugged.

You glanced at Negan to check for his approval and, of course, he was wearing this smug smirk of his. He enjoyed watching you stand your ground. In the beginning, he was trying to be your knight in shining armour on more than one occasion, but it turned out he prefered seeing you handling your own business. 

But this guy just wouldn’t give up. He came up to the map and glimpsed at it briefly.

“It’s right by the road,” he pointed to the shop, “if someone drives by, we’re fucked.”

“The hills offer a great vantage point. We’ll be able to tell if someone’s coming from miles.”

He looked up at you, his eyes filled with blind fury. You knew this wasn’t about the raid.

“Fuck that. I’m not going out there when we have enough supplies just so the fat cow can have her dessert.”

The atmosphere in the room changed. The guy knew he fucked up.

Negan, who was playfully rolling his barbed-wired bat on the table a second ago, glanced up. His expression was one of a man driven by madness, with a slight grin to accompany his cruel gaze.

“Say that again,” he commanded.

The man didn’t dare to open his mouth. He went pale and began to cower in fear, trying his best to appear smaller.

“This fat cow has been putting food on your plate for months,” you spoke. “If it wasn’t for me, you’d still be sending men to the same places to get slaughtered over dog food. Shut the fuck up and sit down.”

Negan cocked his head to get a better look at you. That’s how you liked you the most. Your confidence, composure, pure and natural leadership skills beaming out of your body made it hard for him to resist you. He needed someone like that by his side.

“Get this piece of shit out of here. He’s spending the winter in the cells and might skip on some meals until he appreciates them more,” Negan ordered with a smirk.

Despite his loud protests and apologies, the man was soon dragged out of the room by two other Saviors. You didn’t even flinch.

“Pick some of my men, sweetheart, and bring something for the festive dinner he mentioned.”

“So we’re celebrating Christmas this year?” you scoffed, resting your hands on your hips. “You think those hard-working elves of yours earned it?”

He smirked in response. “You did. And you’re the cutest elf I’ve ever seen so it’s worth it. Just don’t take too long and get your ass back it one piece.”

“Sure thing, boss.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Comments are always greatly appreciated! ♥


End file.
